Paint Me a Rainbow
by Eve Royal
Summary: When Melanie sends Wanderer off to find colours, the job proves more difficult than previously imagined. I/W; from "Thirty Kisses"


A/N: As many of you know, I had a story up called "Thirty Kisses." It was my hope to actually write 30 stories for this couple. But, as you can all see that it's been two years since I updated, I've decided to take that story down and post each 'story' as a separate oneshot. That way, if I do come up with any ideas I can post them, but you're not forever waiting for something that might never arrive.

Again, I apologize. I hope you forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Host_ by Stephenie Meyer. Idea taken from LiveJournal Community "30 Kisses".

Theme #15: Perfect Blue

* * *

**Paint Me a Rainbow**

"Colours? Melanie asked us for colours?"

I glanced down at Sunny, my emotions corresponding with hers. "That's what she said."

"But... I'm not sure what use colours are going to be down in the caves..." Sunny murmured, her voice lowering as we neared the mall.

"Neither do I," I admitted, letting my shoulders rise and fall in a confused shrug. "But if Mel said we needed them, then we'll get them for her."

Sunny raised her head and gave a quick nod. "Right. We must not fail." Then her head lowered a bit and she glanced at me. "Will we fail?"

I shook my head lightly and ignored the tickling feel of my hair brushing my cheeks. "Of course not," I soothed. "Picking out colours isn't that strange. We're just going to look at the samples they have. That's all Mel asked for."

Sunny nodded. "Okay, then!" She bit her lip as we entered the mall. "Wanda..." she moaned quietly.

"Just act normal," I advised. "C'mon. We'll go clothes shopping first, then we'll go look at those colours."

She brightened. "Okay!" With a quick giggle, she skipped ahead of me, her feet leading her towards the sign announcing Women's Clothing. I followed, my thoughts reminding me as to why Sunny was here on a raid with me.

It wasn't like it was my idea, nor was it anybody else's... It was Sunny's. She thought it would make more sense for two girls to go shopping together than one girl, and from my memories of people shopping in the malls, I had to agree. It took a bit of convincing, but once we had Mel on our side, the boys were surprisingly willing to yield. Sunny shot Kyle her most pleading look; Mel had whispered words on Jared's ear that made him flush and his eyes brighten; and I had stared up at Ian and whispered, "Please?"

Which led us to here.

We had told the boys that this would only be a trial run, so we would only go for clothes and little objects that we didn't actually need. If Sunny did well, then we could move into more serious missions. When the boys had agreed, Jeb had declared that only Jared needed to go with us. There was no need to steal away their best missioners, he said. Especially for something so trivial. We had bowed to his ruling (and his gun).

Sunny hadn't been clothes shopping for quite some time, and I was surprised at how excited she was over it. She moved quickly, not dwindling over clothing she couldn't use, nor taking time to try to convince me to try something I didn't want to try. Soon, our arms were filled with clothing for not only us, but also Mel, Lily, Candy, Trudy, and even a pair of gloves we were certain Lacey would adore. While we saw some articles that would look wonderful on Sharon or even Maggie, we didn't bother to pick them up. They would only be thrown away.

Suddenly, Sunny's pretty face lit up and she gasped. "Oh, Wanda! Look at that!"

I glanced over in the direction her index finger was pointing in and smiled at the summer dress spread over a mannequin. The pale green would go wonderfully with her skin and I imagined Kyle's face very briefly. He truly was becoming very fond of her.

I looked over at her. "Go try it on. I'll meet you at the colour selection; there with the painting supplies."

Her grin split her face. "Thank you," she breathed, then ran for the nearest saleslady she could find.

I giggled quietly. She was so cute.

I walked over to the colour stand and blinked in astonishment. There were so _many_ difference colours. Blues, purples, reds, yellows, greys, oranges, greens, and even difference shades of white! What kind of colours should I look for?

Well, I supposed I should start with colours for Melanie. After all, she's who asked for them. I glanced at the reds and slowly picked up a couple sample pieces. So many different shades of red! I looked at the blood red, which was too dark, and at the light red, which was too close to pink. I stared at them for a couple minutes, just... looking. So. Many. Reds.

I finally spotted one that looked more orange than red that was named, quite aptly, orange-red. Huh.

My fingers clutched it and placed it in my pocket. Now... For Jamie.

I managed to spot a very, very dark blue, named prussian blue. It reminded me of his hair, how it was so black it sometimes looked blue and I smiled at the very thought. Unlike this colour, however, Jamie's hair was forever coated in something else. Usually dust or flour. Maybe he should stop spending so much time in the kitchen.

Jared's colour was an islamic green, the pureness of the colour reminding me of Mel's memories of him. My smile grew sadder as I pocketed that one too. While I had been trying to make some memories with Jared, to be his friend, it was still rather awkward between the two of us. I hoped that would change soon.

Kyle was burnt umber, a brownish red, a strong warm colour that was strangely chilly. Perhaps it was just me.

Sunny was french rose, a not-so-pale pink that wasn't so bright that it hurt your eyes to look at it. It reminded me of her smile, bright and glowing, but not blinding. Never blinding.

I frowned lightly as I hid this colour too. Though I had been searching for some time, I had yet to find a colour for Ian. It had to be perfect, this I knew; strong enough for a human, but pure enough for a soul. For he was like that, strong and bright and shining and kind. And there was no colour for him. Not a one came close.

Reds did not suit him, nor did the greens or purples. Greys seemed so dull when placed next to his charming grin, and oranges clashed with the darkness of his hair. Anything that came close was the blues, but even they could not completely match his wonderful self. I searched the panels of colours, desperate to find something, anything that could compare to him. But nothing could.

I sighed and turned away from the counter as I heard Sunny run up. I listened intently as she told me of how nice the saleslady was, and how much she loved the dress, and how much she wanted Kyle to like it. She cooed over the colours and blushed when I showed her hers. The colour also matched the pleased flush in her cheeks.

By the time we had left the mall, my mood had lifted. Though I was still disappointed in myself, I was pleased that the other colours seemed to be right, or so according to Sunny. I trusted her judgement, and with a small sigh, willing my sorrow to leave my body with that last puff of air, I slid into the truck next to Jared, who already had a long-suffering expression on his face. He did not always enjoy Sunny.

I kept the colours hidden from him, wanting to show Mel first. After all, it was her who had wanted them so badly, so she should be one of the first people to see them. I personally was happy for Sunny's conversational skills which I suspected sparked from the relief for the end of the mission and her nerves; the ride would have been long and awkward without her continually asking Jared what he thought Kyle would say when he saw her new dress. As her speech slowed down and her voice softened, I knew that Jared's irritable grunts were wearing down on her, and she'd be back to her soft spoken self by the time we reached the caves.

When we got to the caves, I hopped out of the truck and ran for Melanie, who, Jared had told me, was probably in the game room challenging Kyle and Ian to another game of soccer. I waved to the people who smiled at me, but didn't stop. I wanted these colours out of my pocket. More importantly, I wanted to forget my incompetence. How could I not find my love's colour?

Jared was right. She was in the game room, with Kyle sweating and glaring at her and Ian grinning in the goal. When he saw me, he straightened from his crouched position and ran for me.

"Wanda!"

I laughed in delight, momentarily forgetting my distress. How could one stay unhappy when they were being smiled at by someone so perfect?

"Ian! Get back in goal, idiot! The game's not finished yet!"

But Kyle was ignored as Ian swung me in his arms, laughing so loud and with such joy I thought my heart might explode from the sound of it.

"You're back! How was it? Did you have a good time? Did Sunny behave herself? Did you buy anything for yourself? I hope you didn't get me anything; I'm running out of room in my closet. I can't believe you're back so fast!"

I laughed again as he swung me, faster and faster and faster, like the propellers on a helicopter. I could feel my hair whipping around and the pressure of his hands on my waist. I focused on them, determined not to get dizzy.

"Ian! Let me down!"

He chuckled and slowed his spinning until he finally let my feet touch the ground again. "Hello there," he greeted, his shoulders still shaking in his mirth as he stared down at me.

"Hi," I murmured shyly. How could someone so wonderful want someone like me?

"Ah-ha!"

I felt something being pulled out of my back pocket and I squeaked in surprise. I turned my head to see Melanie holding my colour samples triumphantly in the air.

"Oh, Wanda! These are beautiful!" she shouted, her eyes absorbing the colours. "Oh!" She held up the orange-red. "I love this colour!"

"I'm glad," I said. "I picked it just for you."

She grinned at me. "These are perfect. Now all we need is paint!"

"Paint?" Ian questioned above me. "What are you painting?"

"This game room," she explained, spreading her arms wide as if to encompass the entire room. "We're going to make it look different than anything else this world has ever seen!"

"There's a lot of history in this world, Mel," I reminded her. "Are you sure you can make it that unique?"

"Of course I can!" she boasted. Then she looked down at the colours again. "Oh! This is for Jamie! And Jared! And Kyle! And Sunny, right?" She glared up at me. "You just happened to forget yourself, hm?"

I shrugged. "It never occurred to me," I admitted.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she muttered. Then she frowned. "Which one's Ian's?"

I felt my cheeks heat up in shame and I ducked my head, burying it in Ian's chest. "I couldn't find one," I mumbled.

"What?" Mel demanded.

"Wanda?" Ian touched my hair, and stroked it once. "What did you say?"

I took a deep breath. "I couldn't find it!" I cried, lifting my head to look up at him. "I tried! I tried so very, very hard; but nothing was perfect enough and then we had to go, and I'm so, so sorry!" I moaned softly and let my head fall back into his chest.

There was silence around me for a long moment before Ian chuckled. "Wanda, that's fine. I don't need a colour; and you don't have to beat yourself up over it."

I chanced a look at him. "You're sure?" I murmured.

He nodded, his eye growing very tender. "Positive." Then he bent his head and kissed me.

I can't quite explain what it is about Ian's kisses that make me so happy, but... They do. Any fears, doubts, or trouble that filled me moments ago are always sent to the wind, forced to leave me. Those lips of his left no room for any negative anything when they caressed mine, and never could I think. Never, ever, ever.

He pulled away and I opened my eyes slowly, staring into his. I gasped slightly.

"What is it?" he mumbled, his forehead creasing.

I shook my head, my hand slowly reaching up to touch his cheek, right underneath his eye. "Now I know why I couldn't find your colour," I whispered. "It's already a part of you."

And it was. It was reflected in those perfect eyes of his; the shimmering, cool, very warm, loving and absolutely perfect blue.

- - - END - - -


End file.
